Push & Pull
by Inkandtrees
Summary: Klaus is finally free of Mystic Falls, living as peacefully as possible in New Orleans with his sister Rebekah. I suck at summaries, this was supposed to be a one shot but I'm not sure. I guess we'll see.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own vampire diaries. I write for fun.**

I'm not sure if this will be a one shot, 2 shot, or multi-chapters. I started writing this because everyone always talks about how Klaus has enemies yet they're never in the stories.

**We'll see what I decide, give me reviews, let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Her eyes popped open and she stretched lazily across the bed before rising and tasseling her hair. Wow, who would have known? That guy was a tiger in bed and much bigger than one would imagine. She pulled on her sheer lace panties before rummaging through his drawers in hopes of finding some lounging clothes. She pulled on his sweatpants and one of his shirts before trotting downstairs in hopes of finding him. Last night had been so amazing, every round better than the last. She wanted more; he had power, money, great looks, a devilish accent, and he was good in bed? She had hit the jackpot! **

**She entered the kitchen, the bright morning light shining through the window. He was leaning against the counter, twirling his glass of bourbon on the rocks in his hand, a half-eaten omelet in front of him. He glanced up as she entered the room, his eyes roaming her appearance lazily and indifferent. **

"**This looks delicious." She smiled coyly as she slid the plate over to herself. As she placed a bite in her mouth, he slid the plate back to himself. **

"**Love, it's been fun and all but I've had enough of this. Run up stairs, put on your own clothes, and go away." **

**Needless to say, she was stunned, "Excuse me?" She scoffed. **

**He straightened then, stepping away from the counter, closer to her. When their noses were almost touching, a rumble entered his voice, "Leave." **

"**You're an asshole. How am I to get home? I can't beli - -" But she was cut off then. He grasped her by her arms, "Go upstairs, put my clothes back, put on your own clothes, and leave. I could not care less how you make your home. No go." **

**She turned on her heel then. He returned to the counter, filling his glass once more with bourbon. He barely caught a glimpse of her jet black hair before the door slammed behind her. It had been like this for a few years now; sometimes he would rip out their throats, sometimes take advantage of the flesh, and when it fancied him he'd utilize both their bodies and their veins. Elijah left months ago to tour the world again, Rebekah lived with Klaus in his New Orleans home but she came and went as she pleased. **

**Later that night as Klaus was painting in his study, he heard someone approach his New Orleans home. Of course, he heard the person before they rang the doorbell but he kept on stroking the canvas purposefully. He heard them leave the parcel on his doorstep before they left. A few hours later he fancied a snack, he grabbed his keys and turned to leave, tripping over the forgotten parcel as he exited his house. He let out a slew of profanities before hastily picking up the parcel and making his way to the car. **

**Before leaving he opened the package. He wasn't expecting anything and there was no address; simply a brown box, light in weight, tightly sealed with packing tape. He opened the box without flourish, bored at the prospect of a souvenir from Elijah and his travels. Once the box was open, he paused momentarily, his body tightening in response. A plain card lay in the box with a locket of blonde hair underneath it.**

**"Be at Exotica by midnight, **

**Or we drive a stake through her heart." **

**Klaus glanced at the clock, a carnal sound filled the car; it was 11:56. He was 30 minutes away. He tore out of the car in a fury. Exotica was a night club in downtown New Orleans; he didn't have a minute to spare. He couldn't imagine what or how his little sister had gotten in the predicament she was in but he had lost enough siblings, he wouldn't lose his only sister. **

**Klaus walked to the front of the line, ready to compel the s security guard or rip out his jugular, whichever was easier, it didn't matter to him. To his surprise, the security guard lifted the velvet rope. "Are you Nicklaus? She said you'd come to the front and be pissed as fuck, but this is ridiculous. Don't start any shit in the club or we'll have to escort you out." Nicklaus stepped to the security guards side, "After you leave work you're going to walk in the street and get hit by a semi-truck, you'll bleed out before you can get help." Klaus made his way through the club to the VIP section; any adversary of his would have to not only have to have power but money. Being the original bad boy himself, he knew that evil needed to have a certain flair for it to be taken seriously. **

**As he approached the VIP section of the club, he saw her; brown hair, tooth grin, masculine jawline. What his mutt hybrid ever seen in the bitch, he'd never know. Klaus felt a pang as he thought of Caroline; all curls, smiles, and light. He shook the image from his head, staring at the ground as he approached her table, a smirk spreading across his face. **

"**Should've known you'd be involved, Hayley. I had heard through the grapevine, if you will, that a certain bitch in heat was in New Orleans." Klaus leaned casually against the pillar, he knew what buttons to push, she was never a challenge, and she got riled up so easily; it almost made Klaus bored. **

**The fire rose in Hayley's eyes, her nails dug into her palms. She sucked her teeth before ushering her fellow wolves away. A cheeky smile spread across her face, "I was hoping you wouldn't make it, torturing her has been fun so far." **

"**Where is she?!" Klaus's tone was steady and low, yet somehow more frightening than any other tone. **

"**Now, now, when I heard you outside I told my boys to stop the torture….. momentarily. First, we need to talk about what I want." Klaus raised his eyebrows in response. "1 billion dollars and you're word you will never track me down or anyone I love." **

"**Funny you should say that sweetheart, I was under the impression you were abandoned by your family, moved from foster home to foster home, simply using you for a quick paycheck. Then when you tried to locate your parents, they were dead. As soon as the mutt was back in Mystic Falls, you were tossed aside like the trash you are. Has someone new entered your life?" Klaus replied nonchalantly. Hayley let out a grumble. "However, the priceless reward of never laying eyes on you again is worth a billion dollar drop in the bucket. Set it up mutt before I change my mind." Klaus then took a seat in the chair. **

**Hayley reached into her bag and slid a burner phone to Klaus. "I'll text the address once I have the money in my account." She slid a row of numbers to Klaus. "How long will it take?" **

"**30 minutes. I have favors I can call in." Hayley stood to leave then, sashaying her way past Klaus. "Oh and remember, I did it this time and I can do it again. Don't try to find me and we'll stay out of each other's hair." She patted Klaus on the shoulder; he gritted his teeth in response. "Leave. Mutt." The last thing Klaus saw was the triumph toothy grin spread across her face once more. **

**As Klaus made his way to the address, he began to worry about Rebekah. How did a few werewolves over power his sister? They weren't even hybrids! It's true she could be gullible even after all these years but it still didn't make sense. **

**Klaus paused, his heart stopped, the air stopped moving, and the world stopped spinning. It was like he was frozen in time but his brain was moving at an incredible pace. Then he realized it wasn't Rebekah. A new sense of urgency coursed through his body, his eyes flashed yellow. **

**He arrived at the abandoned warehouse and tore the metal door from the hinges. There was Caroline bathed in moonlight from the skylights of the building. She lay in a pool of her own blood; sores covering her body, the smell of vervain filled his nose. He rushed to her, cradling her in his arms as if she were made of the most delicate glass. The vervain ropes that covered her body burned his own skin. He didn't have time to feel pain for himself, Caroline needed him now. He had pondered and dreamt about the day they would see each other again. He always said she was too worldly, too much for Mystic Falls; that much he was sure of. Although he wanted her with every fiber of his being, he knew she would never want him. He was too bad; bad to the core and he wouldn't let his darkness consume her. He still loved her though, since the day he held her in his arms and saved her life. He snapped out of his own daydreams and dodged a tree as he tore through New Orleans to his house. He had to save Caroline because even if he was nothing to her, she was everything to him. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own vampire diaries.  
**

**Sorry it took so long to update, I've been working on another fanficiton. ;) Which will be up eventually. However it will have little to know Klaroline & an Original Character.**

There he was riding to the rescue, as always. He was so good looking, it made her ache. The torture had been going on for hours. As his figure covered the space between them, she knew she must be delusional. How could he be here? No one even knew she was in New Orleans; much less knew Hayley had kidnapped her. This must be how it was to die, she thought, as her limp body was lifted into the air. Then the darkness consumed her.

_*

It had been 35 hours and 27 minutes since Klaus had found Caroline. He had long since worn a path in his sitting room from pacing as she recovered. Finally from down stairs he heard her stir in the bed. He rushed to her side; he had just stepped over the threshold when Caroline shot awake taking a defensive crouch in the corner.

Her eyes were red, swollen; the remnants of healing from the vervain scars covered her body. Klaus's borrowed clothes swallowing her petite frame. She barely looked like herself; she barely looked like a flawless vampire.

"Love. It's me, its Klaus. I would never harm you. You're safe now. You're here with me and as long as you are by my side I will never let any harm come to you. You're safe Caroline, I'm here for you."

Klaus approached her cautiously. Then Caroline snapped up and threw herself in Klaus's arms. He was shocked as she clung to him, sobs racking her body. Klaus returned her embrace, stroking her hair and rubbing circles in her back with the palm of his hand before sitting on the floor and pulling her into his lap without breaking their embrace.

They sat there in the floor of his bedroom for hours until sleep claimed Caroline again. Klaus stood, picking up Caroline's fragile body and returning her to the bed. As Klaus stepped away from the bed, Caroline's eyes shot open. Panic filled her eyes and her body went rigid. Without a word, Klaus slipped into the bed behind Caroline. She rolled into him placing her head on his chest before a new wave of ragged sobs claimed her once more. Klaus placed his arms around her again, comforting her to the best of his abilities. Another hour passed and Klaus felt it was safe to leave Caroline alone. He placed some of Rebekah's clothes in a chair by the bed; he left a brush and towels, so she could shower if she pleased.

Klaus began preparing Alfredo chicken pasta. Just as Klaus was setting the table, _his_ Caroline came down the stairs. She looked much like her old self but her eyes were dim. They ate the Alfredo in silence, and then Klaus gave her a blood bag for dessert while he cleaned the kitchen.

Caroline stood from the table, walking up the stairs with Klaus on her heels. When they entered Klaus's room she sat on the floor, pulling the comforter off the bed and wrapping herself into it. Klaus took a seat across from Caroline on the floor.

"Sweetheart, what happened?"

Caroline seemed unsure of where to start but she wanted to tackle one problem at a time. Klaus seemed to be her biggest comfort now. Everything came out in a rush…

"I came to New Orleans. I was only here a few hours, I had just checked in my hotel room when Hayley and some werewolves snatched me. I wanted to fight but they threatened to bite me and since your blood is the only cure… They took me to that warehouse and restrained me with ropes made of vervain. They tortured me, I don't know how long for. It seemed like it never ended."

Klaus thought for a moment… "What day did you arrive in New Orleans?"

"August 7th."

A growl tore through the air. Klaus's body began to shake, his eyes went yellow. Caroline placed a hand on his chest with tears in her eyes.

"Please Klaus, calm down. I can't handle-"she began to shake.

"Caroline, its August 22nd. The bitch wolf didn't contact me until yesterday. She had you tortured for days without reason."

Caroline's face fell. "Why is it always me? Why?!"

Caroline stared at her fingers in her lap, mulling over her decision about what to say next.

"I care for you."

Silence filled the room, the house, the universe.

"I wanted you gone before, but when you left and I went to find Tyler, I began to miss you. I finally found Tyler and I tried to make it work but it was like my life was on loop. NO chances, no excitement, no peace." Her speech became rushed. "It's hard to explain how you seem to bring excitement, wonder, change, and peace into my life all at once. It doesn't make sense. I just- I just-."

Klaus sat perfectly still, afraid to move. Afraid he would break the spell. Afraid things would change. He let Caroline find her words as she stumbled along.

"It's just you say I'm your light, right?"

Klaus nodded in response.

"You're my darkness. You're my night. You bring me peace, you make me realize, and you make me not be as neurotic. You help me end the day and start the next, you're my marker."

Caroline realized throughout the speech that Klaus had not reacted or moved an inch.

"Well, say something." Caroline's nerves bubbled in her throat.

"This is how you feel? You're positive of this?" Klaus asked indifferently.

Caroline paused… "Yes."

Klaus was on her then, kissing her with passion and love. It was as if he could not be physically or emotionally close enough, as if he would never let their lips break apart. And Caroline returned the kiss full force.


End file.
